Promise me
by Wishing I could Delete this
Summary: I love you." Oliver said "But sometimes you annoy the hell out of me." At the back of his mind he briefly noted it was the first time telling her that. "I just need you to promise me." He closed his eyes, he already knew the answer. "I can't." Chollie.


Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville

_Start:_

"Chloe?" He whispered, his mouth touching her left ear softly. It was far to late for him to still be awake, but he had a bad feeling in the bottom of his stomach and from years of experience he learned to always trust his feelings.

"Chloe, wake up." He breathed and pushed a piece of blond hair behind the young woman's ear. She moaned softly and rolled over to press her face in her boyfriend's chest. He chuckled quietly and gave her a little shake on the shoulders.

"What's the matter?" She yawned and cracked a single eye open to stare straight into the bare tan skin that she knew better then her own.

"I need you to promise me something." Oliver Queen sighed, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes. He moved his hand to touch her cheek and let his thumb stroke the soft pale skin.

"What is it?" She questioned and opened the other eye. Chloe knew that Oliver rarely if ever made her promise him anything unless it was for her own safety. Which at the moment was not put in any danger, thanks to a few added team members she was no longer constantly putting her life at risk. Which, while slightly boring for her, was extremely welcomed by Oliver.

"I need you to promise me that if it came down to your life, or somebody elses, you would choose your life. That you won't use your powers anymore." He tried to use as much emotion as he could when he told her, trying to shove every last fear and insecurty out into the open so she would understand why he had to ask her.

He felt her body stiffen underneath his weight and internally winced, she wouldn't agree to it easily. He watched her face closely as her eyebrows drew together and a frown turned the corners of her mouth downward.

"How could you ask me that?" Chloe said, her voice incredulous. She quickly rolled away from her other half and slipped out of the sheet of the bed, glad that for the first time in months she was actually wearing her underwear to sleep.

"Chloe, where are you going?" Oliver sighed and pulled himself out of bed also. She narrowed her eyes at him before exiting the bedroom. She stalked into the kitchen, intent on finding something carbonated or alcoholic. For the first time in her life she didn't want coffee, only something to pour down her throat.

"Chloe, please, just listen." Oliver began "I just want you to be safe. I just want you to promise that if the time comes when you have to chose, you'd think of yourself."

"Absolutely not." Chloe stated. She gripped the refrigerators handle harshly and ripped the door open. She noticed a few scattered beers in the blinding light of the machine's light bulb and grabbed one. Briefly she was curious to why there were beers in the fridge. None of boys drank that much and Oliver didn't like beers, he preferred whiskey or vodka. They were both alike in that way.

"Why not?" Oliver demanded, bringing his fist down on the table painfully. She raised her eyebrow at the childish act and twisted the cap off the beer.

"Because-" She paused to take a large swig of the cold drink "How could you expect me to live with myself knowing I was so selfish I didn't at least try to save the others life?"

"How do you expect me to live without you?" Oliver countered.

"You'd get over me, move on with your life!" Chloe muttered. She turned around to face the rest of the kitchen, she couldn't look him in the eye right now. They hadn't talked in depth on what they felt for each other and the thought of her Oliver shacking up with another girl moments after her death left her shaky and uncomfortable.

Oliver stared at her bewildered for a moment before his temper got the better of him and he was suddenly furiously angry.

"Damn it Chloe Sullivan, you have no fucking idea what you mean to me, do you?" Oliver frowned. She turned around quickly , her own temper rising with every word he spoke.

"You think it would be that easy, huh." He scoffed. "Just moving on like it was nothing, like _this_ was nothing. Your wrong if you think that."

"No, that is exactly what I expect you to do!" Chloe said her voice raising. She slammed the now half empty bottle on the expensively tiled counter tops and stared at him hard.

"I expect you to move on, find someone new, someone prettier and better to start a family with. If I happened to die tomorrow I'd assume you wouldn't mope about and drink all day, you'd be out fighting for justice." She breathed heavily, her scantly clad body feeling a little to warm for her pleasure.

He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving her. He couldn't believe what she had just said, what he had just heard.

"Oliver, the world needs you. I said the same thing to Clark and now I'm going to tell you, I hope you would put the needs and priority of the world before mine. If I happened to be in some situation where it was me, or thousands of lives, I'd understand and even hope that you would make the right choice."

"How can you say that?" Oliver asked almost inaudibly. "How can you say that?" He repeated when she didn't answer.

"You know I'm right."

"No, no your not." Oliver burst. "I need you, the word needs _you."_

Chloe picked up the brown bottle again and chugged it's remaining contents. After a second of deliberating she went to the cabinet over the microwave and pulled out a large clear bottle of some foreign liquor.

"Chloe, will you put the liquor down?" Oliver asked, moving to take to the drink from her. She didn't pay him any attention, popping off the silver lid and tilting the warm liquid into her mouth. She took three massive gulps and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. It burned going down her throat and tasted horrible but she didn't care.

"It's my body, I'll do whatever the hell I want. Even if that means dying for someone." Chloe shot back bitterly and took another drink, the alchol still hadn't hit her system yet and she needed something stronger.

"I love you." Oliver said, "But sometimes you annoy the hell out of me."

Briefly he noticed that it was the first time he told her he loved her.

"Oh yeah?" Chloe laughed dryly. "Well I hate you."

It was a low blow but at the moment she couldn't care less and she knew that Oliver would never believe that she hated him. It didn't stop Oliver from feeling hurt though.

"Don't say that." His voice sounded torn between the feeling of being rejected and confused, the sound made her stop moving and goosebumps rise along her arms.

"Never, ever, say that." Oliver pleaded. He took the three remaining strides between them and positioned himself directly in front of her.

"I _can't_ loose you, I won't let it happen." Oliver exhaled loudly "If you were to ever leave me, I'm not to sure what would happen to me... So if not for your sake, promise me for mine."

"I will never willingly leave you." Chloe promised at least that. She couldn't promise what he was asking, she would break it in a heart beat and she never wanted to lie to him.

"That's not enough."

"It has to be enough." Chloe cried, her eyes tearing up. She wasn't ready for this discussion, she wasn't ready for thinking about the future and about death.

"Chloe, love, please just do this for me." He pleaded, pulling her into him. Her face smashed up against his chest, his arms tightening around her lower back. She let a slow tremble rise through her body and he could feel her shaking.

"Promise me?" Oliver tried again, burying his nose in her hair. The scent filled him up entirely, she didn't smell like scented shampoo or liquid fragrance, she smelt like Chloe. At times he wondered how she smelt so good, like the rain and mist caught forever in her skin. It was his favorite smell.

She remained silent and he wasn't sure if she could hear his heart breaking or not. Fear clouded his mind and ate away at his gut, it was the fear of losing her and never finding her again.

"I..I promise that I'll always come back to you." Chloe spoke softly "In any situation that will ever come up, I _will_ find my way back to you."

He knew that she twisted it around, that she hadn't actually promised to save herself instead of someone else, but he also knew that she meant what she said.

"No matter what happens?" He asked.

"No matter what happens." She confirmed, letting the tears escape freely. Her mind was a little buzzed from the booze and she was dangerously close to losing control of everything.

"So do you?" Chloe questioned. "Do you love me?"

Oliver smiled for the first time since leaving the bed, positive that for the first time in his life this was the girl that he would always be in love with.

"More then I'd ever realized." Oliver admitted.

"Oh really?" Chloe teased, the last of her tears leaving her eyes. They left little water stained trails on her cheeks and she positive she looked awful, but she had never felt more beautiful.

"Would you care to show me?" Chloe smirked, pushing off his body and take a few steps backward. He became instantly aware that she clad in only tiny black underwear and that it was practically invisible.

She cocked her hip to the side and motioned him forward with a finger.

"Repeatedly" He answered, her grabbed her by the hips and set her on the counter top hastily. She tilted her head up and he brought his lips down to meet hers.

"I love you Chloe Sullivan."He whispered, breaking off from the kiss.

"I know."

Internally her wondered if she would ever know how much.

* * *

That was my first Smallville fic, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
